Kryptonite
by SamanthaSarcasm
Summary: 3 Doors Down Songfic. Will Bobby still call Johnny superman after he loses hims mind? Johnny/Bobby SLASH Please R&R! Sorry summary isn't that good, but please R&R.


Kryptonite

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_I feel there's nothing I can do._

_Yeah._

Pyro hated Xavier's school. Sure, it was better than his fucked up house with his fucked up family, but he still hated it. He had never liked school. It was worse here, because here, there was nothing special about him. Everyone here was a mutant. He wasn't better than everyone else anymore. And he always felt trapped there; held back. The people here, or anywhere else he'd ever been for that matter, had never understood why Johnny was so desperate to use his powers all the time. See, there was Johnny; the messed up kid from a bad family, who had trust and self esteem issues and wanted to be accepted, then there was Pyro; the thing inside him that wanted everything to burn. That needed everything to burn. And it was too physically and mentally painful for Johnny to keep Pyro locked way down inside him at all times.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew had something to do with you._

_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_as long as you'll be my friend in the end._

Bobby had always been the only reason Johnny ever stayed. Bobby was just perfect for Johnny. And Iceman was perfect for keeping Pyro in check most of the time. At night, Bobby could keep Johnny cool, and Johnny could keep Bobby warm. And they just clicked. They always had. They were comfortable with each other. And they loved each other. Sure, they knew people suspected, but they didn't care about anything except for each other. But Johnny could feel Pyro getting antsy. And stronger.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

Bobby could see the differences that started forming in Johnny. He looked different, and he became ruder, and just angrier. Johnny started lashing out and random, tearing down anyone around him with his words. Bobby knew Johnny's problem, while everyone just thought Johnny was an ass. He knew it was just Pyro talking. But sometimes it got to him. But he was getting better at seeing the signs. Which made it a little bit easier. He knew Pyro was taking over when ever Johnny seemed overly passionate. Sure, when they were alone and knew they wouldn't be interrupted, they got passionate. But sometimes the other would get carried away, to the point of hurting Bobby, who wasn't that easy to hurt, and Bobby knew that it wasn't Johnny so much anymore. So Bobby would try to slow it down and to relax him, but that would just set Pyro off faster. And other times, Johnny's hands would start to shake, like Johnny was trying to stop Pyro from grabbing the Zippo in his pocket. It was difficult, but the more Bobby was excepting the outbursts, the better he was at handling them.

_You call me strong you call me weak._

_But still your secrets I will keep._

_You took for granted all those times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

Johnny could feel himself getting worse. And weaker. Pyro was taking over and lashing out so often, Johnny barely even had time to apologize to Bobby and remind him that he loved him. The triggers that set Pyro off were getting easier and easier to push, and Johnny was losing control. The family was a trigger that had never really been pushed before, but after being in Bobby's house and seeing the family pictures of Bobby, his parents, and his brother, he could feel it happened. The envy, the anger, and the fire. It had all definitely done the trick. But Johnny didn't want to have another outburst. He tried desperately tried to hold Pyro back, and he was doing pretty damn well at it for a while. He was in complete pain, but he held back. But then those stupid cops showed up and Wolverine had gotten shot, and these fucking people kept calling him 'kid' and if he was some harmless piece of nothing, and he lost it. Pyro was angry, and took over; he attacked.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

Johnny never really got the chance to apologize to Bobby after they left Boston. Too many things were going on; with the X-men, and with Magneto. When Magneto was talking to him, he knew he wasn't talking to Johnny; he was talking to Pyro. He was intriguing Pyro's wants. He wanted Pyro; in his blown destructive glory. He wanted Pyro to take control over Johnny. And his talking worked. Pyro took over and left with Magneto and Mystique. Johnny only had slight moments of dominance now, and none of which lasted long enough for him to do anything. Pyro continued getting stronger, to the point where Johnny barely existed anymore. Pyro was free to use his powers for whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Pyro was happy and Johnny was practically gone.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

Pyro was pretty much the happiest psychopath in the mutant race when he was told to fight Iceman. Pyro had always wanted to take on Pyro, but Johnny had always been there to hold him back. But that wasn't a problem anymore. He could kill him now. And felt so good to finally attack him. Bobby was willing to do what was necessary to protect the X-Men, along with all the other people on the island. He just needed to remember that Johnny was gone and Pyro was the one he was fighting. And it was a lot easier than he thought it would be. It didn't even look like Johnny anymore. Or sound like him. At first, Pyro was winning. He was a lot more powerful then the last time Bobby had dealt with him. But suddenly, Bobby got the power to beat him. But he suddenly saw something other than Pyro in the other's eyes. It was Johnny. It was a tiny glimmer, but it was enough that Bobby couldn't kill him. But he could make it look like he did. It was Johnny's only hope. He had to get Pyro away from the Brotherhood, and the X-men if there was to be any chance of him getting Johnny back. So he only hit Pyro hard enough to knock him out, and returned for him after everyone had left. Bobby picked him up and carried him away, and found a safe place for them to stay. He knew it would be long and painful, but he had to get Johnny back. HE had to help Johnny win the battle for dominance. Bobby needed Johnny. And Johnny needed Bobby just as bad.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might._

_Kryptonite._

**Fin.**


End file.
